Killer Penmanship
by Anneka Neko
Summary: ONESHOT! There's a serial killer loose in town- and my, doesn't he have excellent handwriting? Get Backers/Kingdom Hearts crossover. Rated for Akabane-sama entertaining himself.


Authoress' Notes:

So, in Computer Applications II a while back, my teacher had to miss a day for a couple of doctor's appointments. One of the assignments she left was to type a story, in double-bound format (don't ask me- I forget), based on the starters she'd left on her desk.

You heard me right- starters! Woohoo!

"Finally, I had a moment to myself. The press had been following me around ever since I'd found that…"

Wow… the possibilities, ne? Now, this was originally just going to be a Get Backers fic, but I asked my best friend, Breaugh (**MewSatou**/**TaiyakinoNaku**- see if you can spot her cameo in the story! xD) who the corpse should be, and, after a while, we came up with Kairi. xD Well, that's what she gets for trying to turn Sora straight! :P I'm posting it as Get Backers since the Kingdom Hearts characters are, at least for the moment, merely there to die. If there's a KH character you'd really like to see die, tell me and I'll try to work it in if I end up writing more. xD

I'm not sure if I'll be continuing this idea. I'm pretty sure that if I do, it won't be in this story- I kind of like how I ended it. I do have one more scene written, but I don't think it's a very good standalone piece.

Disclaimer: I dun own anything!

**nyanyanyanyanya**

**-Killer Penmanship-**

Finally, I had a moment to myself. The press had been following me around ever since I'd found that decapitated corpse.

I'd been walking to Café Citti (the coolest café in town!) to meet my best friend, Brugh, when I'd noticed that the sidewalk seemed rather… bloody. Kinda unusual, ya know? To see blood all over the sidewalk? So I figured I'd take a look.

What I found was rather surprising, to say the least. A girl who looked to be a few years younger than my seventeen was lying on the ground. Her pink shirt was spattered with blood, and her strawberry-red hair was fanned out around her face, framing her staring blue eyes.

Now, I was used to finding corpses- after all, I lived in Durham. The unusual thing about this whole situation was that she was decapitated. Of course, the gigantic letter "J" slashed into her torso, oozing crimson blood all over the ground was a little odd too, but I took it in stride.

Getting out my cell phone, I dialed, looking at the girl. "Hey, Brugh? Yeah, it's Anneka. So I found this corpse, right? It's a little weird- she's decapitated."

"Ooh, seriously?" Brugh asked with interest. "That's unusual."

"Yeah, I know. There's also this like GINORMOUS 'J' carved into her body. Whoever killed her, they sure have great penmanship."

"Ah? Unlike you," she laughed. It was widely acknowledged that my handwriting was some of the worst in the history of the UNIVERSE.

"Well, yes."

"Anyways, where is it?" she asked. "It sounds cool! I wanna come see!"

I chuckled. "You _would_ want to. It's umm…" I trailed off, looking around. "Ah! Remember that grocery store where we bought all that cheap Halloween candy? It's across the street about a block down."

"Okie-dokie~! I'll be there in a few!" Brugh hung up, and I turned back to regard the corpse once more.

She looked kind of pretty, I supposed. I was pretty sure I'd seen her at some point, maybe at school. I frowned, concentrating. Ah, that's right! She was- well, I guess had been- dating that dude with the crazy, spiky, gravity-defying chocolate-brown hair. I think his name was… Sore? Sori? Something like that. Well, I guess he was single now.

"Onee-chaaaaaaan~!" I turned around to see Brugh running down the sidewalk. "Where is it? Where is it?" she panted, coming to a halt. I pointed.

"Hey, doesn't she go to school with us?"

"Well, I mean… she DID. She's, umm, kinda dead, ne?"

"Ah, true. I suppose being dead WOULD cut down on her attendance."

We stood there looking at her for a while, before something occurred to me. "I guess we should call the police?"

"Good idea."

I pulled out my cell and opened it, dialing 911.

"Hello, 911, what is your emergency?"

"Yeah… so there's this dead chick over here on the ground, right? It's all bloody, and I figured y'all might wanna know."

I could practically _hear_ the sweatdrop in her next words. "Um… I'll send someone right there. Please don't hang up." I heard her talking to someone in the background, then she got back on the line. "Are you sure the victim is dead?"

"Well… I'd guess she was," I said, looking at the body. "I mean, she's decapitated and bleeding all over the place and everything."

A few awkward (for the dispatcher) minutes later, the police car came down the block, sirens blaring and lights blazing.

"Shiny~!" Brugh said, staring at the lights.

"Mm," I nodded.

The officers climbed out of the car, and, as one of them went immediately to the body, the other came up to us.

"You two called this one in, right?" I nodded, blushing slightly. I'd seen some cute guys in my time, but DAMN. This guy also had gravity-defying brown hair, if possible even spikier than that other dude, and the most incredibly blue eyes I'd ever seen. His partner, with blonde, spiky hair and soft brown eyes, came back over to the car. He reached into the window and grabbed his cell phone. Opening it, he made a call and began talking.

"Yeah… It's pretty bad. No, trust me- she's dead." He paused, listening. "Yeah, definitely another one. She's been 'J'ed pretty well."

His partner, who had by this time introduced himself as Detective Midou, turned to me. Brugh had filled him in on how we'd come to find the body while I'd been ADDing. "Do you have any idea who she is?" he asked.

I nodded. "She went to our school, I think. I know she was dating someone. Umm… I can't remember his name." I turned to Brugh. "Ne, what's the name of that dude with the spiky brown hair?"

She pointed at the officer in front of us. "He's Officer Midou-kun. Weren't you paying attention, 'nee-chan?"

I sighed. "I meant the dude at school. Ya know the one? That guy with the creepy eyes that are so blue they look like they're eating your soul?" I sweatdropped as I looked back at Officer Midou, realizing I'd just described him, too. "He could totally be your little brother, actually."

Midou nodded. "Sounds like it."

Brugh, meanwhile, was next to me mouthing a word over and over. Suddenly, she clapped her hands. "Sora! That's it!"

"Yeah! That's his name. That's her boyfriend." I looked back at the body. "Well… I guess he WAS her boyfriend."

I turned to watch as a crime scene unit arrived. It was interesting to watch as they set to work, securing the area, collecting fibers. The medical examiner knelt down to begin her examination.

I had to admit- this was far more interesting than grabbing a snack at Café Citti.

---

A man stood in the shade of a tree, maybe half a block down the road. His amethyst eyes sparkled, watching the activity near the crime scene intently.

He smiled, watching the police question the girls, trying to work out where he was. He was really having so much fun, especially since these two had been assigned to his case. It was delightful, getting to watch Midou-kun in action, seeing his frustration at the inconclusive evidence. The Jackal smirked. Honestly- he could understand it from others, but Ginji-san and Midou-kun _knew_ him. Did they think he would be so clumsy as to slip up?

The dark figure slipped away, already planning his next bit of grisly fun.

**nyanyanyanyanya**

Well, I hope you liked it. I had SO much fun writing this, especially since Breaugh was there for most of it. xD

Ah, and though I make fun of my beloved Bull City, Durham isn't NEARLY that bad. So no, I don't stumble across corpses on a regular basis. xD In fact, I've never found a corpse in my life.

That's true, by the way, about my handwriting. It's quite amazing.

Finally, a little announcement. This is kind of going up as a bit of a present to everyone, because I'm participating in National Novel Writing Month, which starts in a couple of days- so it's pretty much a given that there won't be any updates or new fics until December. Sorry! –feels bad-

Please review!


End file.
